Warriors: A Tale of two Tails
by Hades the Facile
Summary: A story about two kits with a father who struggles to cope with the loss of their mother. Both kits will turn out different and soon the Thunder Clan will collapse beneath its own burden. The forests greatest clan will fall. Will this be the end of Thunderclan? Jealousy, Humor, Drama, Romance, Action, Adventure and CATS all involved. What more could you ask for! Reviews please.
1. Prologue

Oh well you're a new one. Don't be afraid little one, you're safe with StarClan. Oh, how sad, why you're barely even a kit. How did this happen to you? You got sick? Oh my. How many others? Well i'm sure they've found there way here little one. Oh! Two survived! that's fantastic! Which clan? Ah Thunderclan. One of my more favorite clans out of the four, although each one sparks interest! Who am i? Oh how rude of me, I am FourStrike, Observer for Starclan. I watch over all the clans and scan for certain things that are worth noting. Its also quite entertaining to see you all interact with one another. Watching each kit grow into astounding warriors. What's this? You want to see your two surviving siblings? Oh well lets see, i don't think i would get into to much trouble for a small peek. Alrighty, now you see down there, yes there. i believe thats them...yes it is! Ah a brother and a sister! How lovely. Dreadful weather for a miraculous day don't you think? Hmm i think this be a little bit longer than a peek. Well lets watch then, it will pass the time until the others arrive.


	2. Chapter 1 A cold heart

Chapter 1: A heart gone Cold

What was meant to be a day filled with the hot sun and warm climate, soon turned into what many cats believed to be leaf bare. The ground was wet and the sky had darkened clouds of worry. Giant drops of ice and water fell from the sky, most cats fled to their dens to avoid further pain and coldness but one cat ignored the weather and preferred the outside, his mind and face filled with too much worry to notice the climate. A lanky cat with broad shoulders and a stiff looking tail paced the outside entrance to the nursery. His multicolored coat of gray brown and black twitched with each drop of hail that hit it, but this cat was preoccupied with his own conflicts and it showed in his eyes, which never left the nursery. Groans and yowls of discomfort could be heard from inside, worrying the poor cat further. He did not realize he was being observed until he was startled by the stranger's soothing old voice.

"You worry too much for your age, StiffTail, even when you were my apprentice," an old cat with long, drooping whiskers said. StiffTail turned and nodded at the old cat.

"If you carried the burden I did you would understand, DriftEye. I'm not even allowed to be with her." StiffTail replied anxiously. DriftEye wandered over and sat in the middle of StiffTail's pacing route. Flicking a leaf from his foot paw, he gazed curiously at his old apprentice.

"For good reason; with that sickness going about and killing half of every litter our queens have, IronClaw doesn't want to take the risk. And neither does BrimStar. Don't take it to heart StiffTail, it is only precaution." DriftEye said informatively.

StiffTail looked onward into the nursery as he finally stopped pacing. All that could be heard were the heavy droppings of hail to the ground.

"Precaution or torture? IronClaw has hated me since the day we became apprentices. He does this out of anger." StiffTail scoffed. DriftEye rose to his feet and stared at StiffTail in astonishment.

" Now look here; IronClaw can have his downfalls when it comes to his personality, let alone your relationship with him, but when it comes to health he takes things very seriously and keeps his personal life out of it, as every medicine cat does. It was also BrimStar's decision to quarantine the nursery during birth's and he put IronClaw in charge of of seeing that through. He would never mock you intentionally... at least not privately that is." DriftEye said, chuckling on the last part.

"The elder's right, I prefer to mock you in the public eye." A deep voice said. DriftEye and StiffTail both looked over as a large black tabby with dog-like paws walked over to them. Eyes filled with sorrow and an emotion that could not be identified. StiffTail focused on the worried look and was about to ask but IronClaw beat him to the punch.

"Only two survived, StiffTail. A she-cat and a small tabby." He replied dryly. StiffTail, although disappointed looked on knowing IronClaw would answer his thoughts. IronClaw looked down with deep sorrow and grief, his voice becoming more angered than usual.

"Like I said, only two survived. I'm sorry for your loss of SoftPelt. The kits are healthy. No sign of Green Snout. For the clan's sake, grieve in silence, or at least not near me." IronClaw hissed rudely. He then stalked off silently, no one seeing or realizing the pain he was in. DriftEye mewed grievingly out loud as StiffTail turned pale in the coat of his fur.

"StiffTail I am so sor-" StiffTail interrupted before he could finish.

"I don't want your sympathy. Leave me alone." StiffTail said harshly. DriftEye flinched at his words. StiffTail rose and walked toward the nursery, not uttering a single word. Within the warm and inviting setting, a harsh and awful scene awaited. The corpse of his love lay in the corner and two little bodies laid bundled together near the body. Ignoring the persistent mews of his own kits, he stared on at the cold and lifeless body that used to be his very sun and air. StiffTail's heart slowly turned cold as it broke by the death of SoftPelt. IronClaw's state of mind was just the same as StiffTail's. Cold, depressed, and dead on the inside.


	3. Chapter 2 Suspicious Eye

PLEASE READ

I just have to say thanks to Red Velvet Fox and snidely for they're very helpful advice. I went straight to editing my story and it has improved hopefully by a lot. I completely redid the prologue so I'd read that if you guys would like to know how the story is being viewed. So please keep the reviews coming. If you see problems please let me know!

The clouds thickened, blackened and threatening. It was morning once more and the cats of Thunderclan remained asleep, cozy within their den. IronClaw, the only one up, strode over to the nursery. He could see two of the remaining queens: PedalTail and IcePelt, fast asleep in their nest. The two kits of SoftPelt both lay cuddled up together near PedalTail, while IcePelts last healthy kit twitched beneath her long white fur.

"PedalTail…PedalTail." IronClaw whispered urgently. She moved in her sleep, but did not wake up.

"PedalTail!" IronClaw hissed louder. He nudged her lightly with his foot paw. Her ears twitched a few times before she finally woke.

"Oh IronClaw? What are you doing up so early?" she asked groggily. He shushed her quickly.

"PedalTail, I need you to do me a favor." He asked immediately. She slowly rose to a sitting position, being careful not to disrupt the two sleeping kits.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. IronClaw looked down at the kits then looked up.

"Are they ok? The kits, no signs or symptoms yet of the sickness?" He asked worriedly. She cocked her head to the side, curious.

Yes they seem fine. I'm no medicine cat so I don't the symptoms of that. Why do you ask?" she said, a small smile pulling at the corners.

"I just want to know so that way they don't infect the rest of the clan. This sickness is going down finally and I intend to keep it that way. So I assume you will be the foster mother for them?" He asked dryly. PedalTail, although young, was wise enough to see through his cold shell. She knew he cared for these kits.

"Yes I will, BrimStar spoke with me a little after SoftPelts death and I offered to take care of them. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"If you are to care for these kits, I plan to have a report on there health regularly. I am still weary of these two and the sickness, although disappearing is still around and extremely contagious. You will do this for me yes?" he asked, his face cold but his eyes longing. PedalTail saw this, smiled and nodded.

"Of course IronClaw." She replied affectionately. IronClaw nodded thankfully, rose to his feet then strode out. PedalTail rested herself back next to the two small kits gave them each a soft lick across the head then fell asleep. IcePelt peeked open a suspicious eye then closed it quickly. Her head thinking of possible reasons IronClaw would care about these kits.


	4. Chapter 3 Caught Red Pawed

Chapter 3 Caught Red Pawed

A full moon had passed since the death of SoftPelt and life in the camp a gone back to its usual business. PetalTail kept her promise to IronClaw and gave him daily updates on the kits and how they were doing. icePelt continued to keep one suspicious eye on her den mate, although she wasn't the only one. While the few warriors left in camp were out hunting, IronClaw spent his afternoon organizing his personal area. IronClaw's large paws scrambled about as he tidied his den and nest, mumbling to himself as he did. His voice repeated names of herbs that needed fresh stocking or replacement.

"Borage…Chamomile…Echinacia…Juniper…what else do I need?" he said aloud. He busied himself by concentrating hard on his work finding things within his own world that needed to be perfected. He ignored all other things around him, including a raggedy look StiffTail, who stared at him with a crazy look in his eyes.

IronClaw…" he barely whispered. IronClaw was oblivious to his quiet visitor, still absorbed in his work. StiffTail, quietly rose to his feet and walked a little closer to IronClaw, his eyes following his every move.

"Now where is my extra supply of Catmint?" IronClaw wondered aloud again. He spun around quickly on his hind legs, causing a collision of heads between him and StiffTail. Both fell to a small heap on the floor. Both in shock jumped up fast on their paws, hairs sticking up in a defensive look.

"Why are you intruding in here?" IronClaw spat. StiffTail stared him defiantly in the eyes, a rage filled look which frightened IronClaw.

"I need…your help with something." StiffTail spoke through his teeth.

"What makes you think I would want to help you, you pestilent brat?" he spat back. StiffTails tail grew stiff with anger, the one thing that earned him his name; it stuck out in an awkward stance.

"Because I have never asked you for anything nor have I ever come to you for help…and I never would unless it were important." He said, his voice suddenly becoming needy. IronClaw dropped his defensive pose down, realizing this was more than a mere trip of random annoyance.

"What is it you want?" he asked, although he knew the answer already.

"I want you to take care of those kits for me…I need you to make sure nothing bad happens to them both." StiffTail pleaded. IronClaw wanted to let his jaw drop in shock. This was the last thing he ever expected from StiffTail.

"Why are you incapable of this action yourself?" IronClaw stated. StiffTail looked away, hiding something.

"You must promise me. Please IronClaw." He said. IronClaw shook his head.

"I owe you nothing so I have no reason too." He said dryly. StiffTail lowered his head, rose to his feet then made his out. Before he left he said one last thing.

"You should…because I know something you wished I didn't. The one thing that is forbidden amongst all medicine cats, even by StarClan themselves. The fact…that those kits…are yours." He said emotionlessly, and with that he walked out of IronClaws den and into the forest out of sight. IronClaws heart thumped louder and faster with every breath. His secret was out, and there was only one cat alive who knew about he and SoftPelts secret affair…IcePelt!


	5. Chapter 4 A Secret and Silent meeting

Chapter 4 A Silent Leave

The clouds began to part, leaving a streak of multiple colors of beauty. A slight breeze rustled the branches and blew around the few fallen leaves that were left amongst the ground. All the cats began to file in one by one from a day's hunting. The three warriors that were returned came back with plenty of catch for the fresh-kill pile. A few large mice, one chaffinch, two voles and a large squirrel. StiffTail greeted each one of them with a nod, but the smaller of the three bounded over to him; quick and nimble.

"Hey there Stifftail! How has your day gone?" the cat asked cheerfully. Stifftail couldn't help but smile.

"Uneventful. How was hunting Smallsky?" he asked.

"Just amazing! You see that small vole there? I caught that over by Sunningrocks!" the she-cat replied excitedly. Stifftail smiled down at the young warrior. Her sky blue eyes shined big and bright, almost as big as her head which complimented her small frame. A loud yowl from Highrock interrupted their brief conversation. Brimstar stood at the highest point of the rock. The members of the small clan all gathered, peering up for a good view. A small cat with a rocky coat and bright red paws stood above all the rest. He eyes remained shut, only using his sense of sound to know if everyone was present.

"Will Icepelts kit please come join me up here." He said with a light and loving voice. A small white kit looked up at her mother timidly then made her way slowly up the rock. She stumbled slightly, having difficulty climbing the large rocks. By the time she reached Brimstars side, another cat had joined him. He was large and wide, his tail swishing back and fourth largely.

"Smallkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kindpaw. Your mentor will be Blazeheart. I hope Blazeheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Brimstar announced. He turned his head to Blazeheart who possessed a proud stance.

"Blazeheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from PaleScream, and you have shown yourself to be brave and well-experienced in your days as a warrior. You will be the mentor ofKindpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Kindpaw." He said. Blazeheart nodded proudly and looked down at the small kit. Kindpaw and Blazeheart touched noses softly. Blazeheart whispered quietly in her ear.

"I will be proud to teach you, and I know you will become a great and amazing warrior." Blazeheart spoke. They pulled away and Kindpaw looked down toward her mother with pride.

Icepelt smiled up with respect. Stifftail stood behind her and whispered.

"Ironclaw knows that you have told me. Now would be the time to take our leave." He said quietly. Icepelt slowly looked down saddened.

"Is there any way we could possibly leave at a later ti-" she tried to ask, but Stifftail hushed her quickly.

"There is no time. It's now or never Icepelt." He said calmly, he rose to his feet and disappeared quietly. Icepelt looked at her kit as she made her way slowly down Highrock. She sighed, then turned and left with Stifftail at her side. They were being observed by a suspicious medicine cat, a large suspicion that led the medicine cat to follow the pair out of the Thunderclan camp and out into the woods.

_What were they up too? _He thought.


	6. Chapter 5 Brimstar

Chapter 5 Brimstar

The small crowd of cats surrounded the new apprentice, each giving mews of congrats. An elder by the name of Pineheart gave the small kit a friendly nudge.

"Congratulations Kindpaw! You are the first apprentice we've had since last leaf-fall. I'm sure you will do a great job," She said. The kit smiled widely, her eyes shining proudly.

"Pineheart speaks the truth. You show true potential as a warrior and as the first apprentice we have had in some time, I expect you to be an example for the future kits when it is there turn to stand atop Highrock and receive there names of apprenticeship," A kind voice said. All the cats in the clearing turned their heads about looking at the kind soul who spoke these words. It was Brimstar, the Thunderclan leader. He stood there, his dark amber fur shining in the dim light, his eyes remaining closed as he spoke.

"You will make your clan proud won't you?" he asked. Kindpaw, with her head held high.

"I will make you and my clan proud, Brimstar." She said. All the cats purred in approval, including Blazeheart, the proud new mentor of the small kit. Brimstar mewed respectively at the kits answer.

After the meeting, everyone went about their business, some going hunting, others tidying up the camp. Brimstar made his way across the clearing, passing by the entrance of the nursery. Petaltail sat with the two kits, watching the two play loudly.

"Hello there Petaltail, how are these two kits doing?" Brimstar asked, never opening his eyes. She gave a friendly smile, her whiskers twitching in a sweet way.

"I am great, the kits are happy and healthy. How are you Brimstar?" she asked lightly. The two kits tussled about, nearly hitting Brimstar in the process.

"I feel as good as Sunup, just on my way to visit Ironclaw." He said excitedly.

"Oh why, are you feeling ill?" Petaltail said concerned. Her ears perked up as Brimstar chuckled.

"Oh no, I just wanted to pay my friend a visit," he said, although his chuckled seemed forced. At least to Petaltail it did.

"Oh you just missed him, he took off a little after the ceremony." She said in a chipper voice. Brimstar seemed to tense at that note.

"What do you mean took off?" he asked curiously.

"Well first Iceperlt and Stifftail took off then he went right after them, same direction only faster! I am sure he will be back shortly." Petaltail said confidently. Brimstar nodded. His tail swished back and forth, brushing past the kits softly.

"I'm sure he will, well you enjoy the rest of day, Starclan has blessed us with miraculous weather. Ta-ta Petaltail." Brimstar said, nodding before leaving for the warriors den. Petaltail watched curiously as Brimstar walked off. _Sometimes I wonder about him. _She thought, but soon her attention was back on the kits as they tired themselves out.

Brimstar walked into the warriors den, which was empty all except for Blazeheart who was talking aloud to himself.

"Oh Blazeheart don't worry so much, Kindpaw will respect you, no need to make a speech." He said cosmetically. Blazeheart's large tail swished side to side worryingly.

"I'm just worried I won't match up to the expectations, I mean this is the first apprentice the clan has had since leaf-fall. What if I mess up? It will all reflect on me and-"

"Calm down Blazeheart, just relax and show her how you would do things. You should start by showing her our territory. There is still some sunlight yet, why not take her out now?" he offered. Blazeheart looked for a moment then smiled widely.

"That is a lovely idea Brimstar!" He yowled with excitement. Brimstar chuckled.

"That's the spirit Blazeheart, now while you are on you 'mission' could you keep an eye out for Stifftail, Icepelt, and Ironclaw? If you see them, let them know that I wish to see them as soon as possible." He asked. Blazeheart nodded quickly at his leader whose eyes never seemed to open.

"Oh I will Brimstar, I will." He exclaimed. Blazeheart smiled then bounded out of the warriors den, off to find Kindpaw. Brimstars smile faded and his eyes opened, flashing a pair of amber colored eyes.

_Soon this charade will be over and all these dim witted cats will know the truth. They will know my true plan soon. _


	7. Chapter 6 A Cold Regretful Night

Chapter 6

Icepelt and Stifftail raced through the forest, the wind beginning to pick up. The sun was beginning to die down behind the trees as the world began to ease into a slumber. The two cats had ventured out until they reached Sunning Rocks. Stifftail halted at an awkward stance almost losing his balance whilst Icepelt gracefully jumped onto Sunning rocks, eyeing the darkening sky.

"Icepelt, I apologize for forcing you to have to miss Kindpaws ceremony but this will affect the clan…heavily." Stifftail said sternly. Icepelts eyes never lowered to meet Stifftails, but he knew she was angry. He sighed and continued.

"I believe Brimstar is a threat to the Clan." He said straight-forward. Icepelt snorted with disbelief; her eyes finally meeting Stifftails.

"Brimstar is the best thing that has ever happened to this clan Stifftail, even you must know that." She said disbelieving. Stifftail rose to his foot paws and began to pace back and forth.

"He may seem that way but something makes me weary of him; and the way he shelters Ironclaw. It is in the Warriors code that medicine cats are forbidden to have kits, and he fathered mine-" Stifftail stopped in anger, his claws beginning to unsheathe. Icepelt hopped down from Sunning rocks, her long white pelt moving beautifully in what was turning into a windy night.

"What makes you think Brimstar even knows? The only cats in this clan that knew about Ironclaw and Softpelt were me and just recently you. And obviously Softpelt and Ironclaw but that's just because they were-," She stopped mid-sentence, her words echoing in Stifftails pained heart.

"I'm sorry Stifftail, but ever since Softpelts death, you have just been creating these suspicions in your mind and putting them on every cat in this clan. You need to clear your head. To suspect Brimstar of being a threat is like suspecting Starclan to curse us with that sickness. It is impossible. Ironclaw has his moments but that is just Ironclaw. He is just as loyal to this clan as any of us are. Don't point out the two most loyal cats in this forest just because your personal life has taken a turn for the worst. I know this sounds cruel but I speak the truth. If Starclan allows it then so be it, do not fight the greater workings of our world, just accept them and continue on. Softpelt loved you both, isn't that enough?" she mewed. Her words stung Stifftail, stung worse than spilt foot pads. His attempt at not showing his emotions was futile. She could see the damage she had caused and there was no escaping the guilt, but what was said was said, and it was all necessary.

"I truly am sorry Stifftail, but you must let go of all this anger, you must move on. For your own sake." And with that Icepelt bounded off into the forest back toward camp. Stifftail sat as still as the night. The wind returned again and the moon had finally risen. From a distance he was being watched, by a cat whom could only look on with regret at what he had done to this poor cat. He had stolen the only thing in this world that Stifftail loved and didn't even have the courtesy to admit wrong to it.

_Oh Starclan, what have I done? _


	8. Characters

I need to set up the basic structure of all my Characters. So this isn't a chapter just all the Characters that will be involved in the story. So here it is:

ThunderClan

Leader- Brimstar: A small tom with a rocky coat and bright red paws; feiry amber eyes.

Deputy- Nightshade: All-black she cat, golden eyes.

Medicine Cat- Ironclaw: Black tabby, large foot paws.

Warriors-

Blazeheart: Large fat tom with brown specks over a ginger coat. Kind of dim-witted.

Aprentice: Kindpaw

Smallsky: A small she-cat with sky blue eyes, white short-haired pelt.

Stifftail: gray, brown, and black coated tom. Broad shoulders, lanky body. Stiff like tail.

Blueflower: a beautiful she-cat with one eye that's blue and the other that is brown.

Icepelt: Lovely she-cat with long white fur, ice blue eyes.

Queens:

Petaltail: small she-cat, brown and ginger coat.

Apprentices-

Kindpaw: Small white kit, long tail. Kind eyes.

Elders-

Drifteye: Brown tom, dropping whiskers. Blind in left eye.

Owlscream: White tom with scars on his back from an owl that tried to attack him as a kit. Oldeest cat in the clan.

ShadowClan

Leader- BrightStar: she-cat with bright eyes.

Deputy- Hawkleg: Large gray tabby

RiverClan

Leader-Loststar: Misty eyed she-cat

WindClan

Leader-Trailstar: Tall tom.


	9. Chapter 7 Two choices

Chapter 7 A Meeting With Brimstar

The night continued, although the wind had died down, a chill remained. Unusual weather for Greenleaf. The lichen curtains parted as a black she-cat walked into the den that belonged to her leader, Brimstar. She sniffed at the air, it smelled of more than one cat, and the smell was not clan.

_I knew he was up to something! _ The black she-cat thought. Her golden eyes shot from side to side, trying to take what little evidence she could find. Some fur from a cat laid on the ground in the far corner. The black she-cat saw this and sniffed at it._ There's a faint smell of blood on this. _She thought, and with better observation and lighting she would've noticed the dark red stain on the patch of fur. She continued looking about, trying to find something of use. Her eyes switched the way and that as she searched about for a clue. Her mind roamed, searching for answers and reasons.

_Why? Why would he do this? _She thought.

She stopped in her tracks her body growing stiff as the hair on her neck began to rise which meant she was no longer alone. She turned on her heels fast prepared to defend herself. Brimstar stood in front of her, his head facing toward the ground. The moon behind him shined, making an eerie shadow rise in front of him. The color of his pelt appeared black, causing him to look evil and menacing.

"Nightshade, what are you doing?" he said. His voice was dark and serious, which was different from the act he usually does in front of others. Nightshade although very tough and strong in any order of affairs, shrunk in the presence of Brimstar; a wise decision on her behalf. Her voice stuttered out the words as she attempted to mew her reasons.

"I-I was just, um, looking a-around." She said, Her whiskers twitched with fright; she had been caught. Brimstar smiled, revealing a mouth of white razor sharp teeth.

"Well that's rather odd, what could I possibly have that you would take or have interest in?" he asked, not moving or looking up at her.

"I was just…looking for you." She lied. Brimstar opened his eyes, flashing a pair of menacing amber eyes.

"Now don't lie to me Nightshade, if anything, I should have been looking for you. You were missing all day, no one had seen you; you even missed the ceremony for Kindpaw today. Where were you?" He asked. Rising to his feet, he gracefully pounced in front of her, making Nightshade jump back.

"I honestly was searching for you. You spend a majority of your time either helping the hunt or in here. And with those mysterious cats lurking about in our territory, one can never be too cautious." She stated, her voice regaining back some type of confidence. Brimstar brushed passed her roughly, making her lose her balance.

"Well, if you state an honest appeal, who am I to see you false? So if you have no real business being here, then take your exit, as swiftly as your legs can carry." Brimstar said, sitting just behind Nightshade.

"As you wish, Brimstar." She rose to her feet once more and walked steadily off. Before she could leave, Brimstar hissed one last statement at her.

"Don't underestimate me…Sister." He said.

"I won't…Brother." Nightshade replied. She stalked out, the fear of her brother growing. She didn't know what he was up to, but it was going to devastate this clan. How could she protect the clan she loves without breaking her loyalty to her brother? And which would she choose when the time comes?


	10. Chapter 8 The First Step

Chapter 8 The First Step

The flowers of the forest floor were at their full bloom, the variety of colors seeming to dance about in the breeze. The cheerful weather and bounty of prey and medicinal supplies had the entire Thunderclan thriving, even Ironclaw found himself escaping his usual depressing shell. Blazeheart, Kindpaw, and Icepelt were sitting just outside of the apprentices den, the three catching up on clan gossip and discussing Kindpaws training. Ironclaw found himself nearing the Nursery once more in his usual routine. He was met at the entrance by Petaltail, her facial expression was its usual cheeriness.

"Hello there, Ironclaw." She said.

"Petaltail, how are you today?" Ironclaw asked.

"I'm just lovely, and you?" she mewed gently.

"Usual. How are the kits?" he asked, his ability to make small talk being tested.

"Your usual is being all sad and isolated in your little cave." She laughed jokingly, ignoring his question about the kits. Ironclaw was taken aback by the she-cats friendliness toward him. Most usually gave him a small nod, or avoided him all together.

"Do you just sit around and watch me all day?" he asked, a smile almost forming on his face but he hid it all too well for Petaltail to noticed. She didn't answer his question she only stared, there being something more in her eyes than what Ironclaw could make out.

"You never answered my question." He mewed.

"Technically you asked two." She said sarcastically. She saw the irritated look on Ironclaws face so she spoke up quickly.

"Well, Oakkit is with Brimstar, and Fernkit is in the elders den. She enjoys their company." She replied.

"Why is Oakkit with Brimstar?" he asked quickly.

"Well you know they're six moons now and we need more warriors so I think he's notifying him of the apprentice ceremony." She replied.

"Who is supposed to be the mentor?" asked Ironclaw. Petaltail almost answered but her eyes landed on Stifftail. The cat pounced down from the leaders den. He kept his gaze down until he disappeared into the warriors den.

"I suppose that answers that, then. Maybe you should start thinking about having an apprentice too; maybe even having Fernkit as your apprentice. Before Brimstar gives her off to one of the other warriors." She suggested. Ironclaw nodded, his mind conjured up thoughts of having an apprentice, as well as that apprentice being his own blood.

Petaltail noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes and knew she had won him over with the idea. She purred loudly before softly nuzzling Ironclaws bony cheek. The sudden physical contact caught him off guard. Her warmth radiated onto his naturally cold body, and although the feeling was strange, it was relaxing and enjoyable. But Ironclaw being Ironclaw, social interactions are not allowed. He quickly backed away, ignoring the hurt look on her before shooting back off to his den.

The medicine cats den smelled of Tansy and Chervil herbs, as well as the vile smell of rotting Feverfew. Ironclaw walked about, searching for the cause of the disgusting smell when a small mew interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Ironclaw." The small voice mewed. Continuing his search for the Feverfew he replied hastily.

"If it's a bellyache or cough, come in and sit down. I've got plenty herbs that will cure you by Moon-high." He said distractedly.

"Actually I'm not here for remedies or cures, Iromclaw." The voice said quietly.

"Then remove yourself from my presence, I'm busy at the moment and have no time gossip." He spat. He finally looked up to glare at the intruder only to find a kit sitting at the entrance. A black she-kit with large awkward foot-paws.

Just had to apologize for my absence, I got majorly sidetracked with things outside the internet and my computer. But I'm back now so keep giving me feedback on this story and any grammatical errors or mess-ups you see, it is all very helpful -Hades


	11. Chapter 9 Defend the Camp

**Writers block sucks. But on we push!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Defend the Camp

The kits eyes were large and yellow, and filled with an emotion Ironclaw could not recognize. He wasn't sure if he should engage in a conversation, or shoo her off. His mind was clouded with thought, clouded with uncertainty.

"Why do you seem confused?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not confused, I'm curious."He replied.

"Why so curious?" she mewed lightly. (Hope somebody caught the Dark Knight reference).

"I wasn't expecting a kit to be in my presence today." He said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"But you're a medicine cat, don't you see the future?" she asked. He shook his head, is this really the way to be wasting precious time, he thought.

"It's a little more complicated then that. You're too young to grasp something as complex as this. That's why there is only one of me." He responded hastily.

"So you alone, out of all the clans, do this job the best?" she replied.

"I didn't say that, and it's not a job it's a privilege. But I wouldn't expect someone of your age to know what a privilege is, or what it means." He said, walking away toward his supplies to continue organizing. The kit rose to her large paws and trotted over to him, stumbling as she did.

"Then maybe you should teach me," she mewed. Ironclaw stopped on his tracks, and was bumped into by the clumsy kit.

"Teach you? To be a medicine cat? I have no patience for an apprentice." He spat. The kit walked around to the front of him, blocking his pathway.

"You also don't have the time…you won't be around forever, and it's your duty to keep this clan healthy; which includes insuring the future for this clan by teaching me!" she replied, a sense of pride in her voice. Ironclaw eyed the kit down, his patience running thin.

"You aren't interested in becoming a medicine, you're only asking because Petaltail sent you." he said.

"No she didn't, I really am interested." She pleaded. Her eyes became those of a beggar. Ironclaw sighed.

"What do you smell?" he asked, his face showing no emotion. The kit sniffed for a second the flinched away.

"Smells like crow food." She exclaimed.

"That smell, is that of a rotting herb, hidden somewhere in here. If you can find it-

A loud yowl was heard from outside the den, interrupting his statement .

"If you can find it by the time I get back, I'll consider asking Brimstar about the possibility of an apprentice." He said as he silently cursed at himself for what he was doing. The kits eyes became bright and determined.

"I'll find it before you can even leave the den."She exclaimed then she crouched down and began sniffing for the source of the smell. Ironclaw rolled his eyes, then trotted out of the den and into the clearing.

He had only a few moments to grasp the view of outsider cats attacking his clan mates before being tossed on his back by a huge ginger tom. The tom swiped at Ironclaws face with his claws, just missing him by half a kit step. Ironclaw jumped to his feet quickly, his claws unsheathed and ready for anything. The ginger tom hissed menacingly at him, his fangs huge. Ironclaw held his ground when the cat charged; with a few moments to locate a weakness Ironclaw jumped into action. He jumped up and used his big paws to strike at the cat's eyes, his claws slicing at the fur just above the cat's eyes; and with perfect agility, Ironclaw latched onto the cats back, his claws sinking deep into the toms pelt. The cat yowled out in pain as Ironclaw began biting at the back bone of the cat. The cat yowled again, then managed to back kick Ironclaw off. Ironclaws legs caught him as he hit the ground, landing upright and prepared to fight. The large ginger cat made a fast retreat into the woods, leaving his opponent in a heat of adrenaline. Ironclaws eyes searched the rest of the clearing, seeing if there were any cats that needed help. Blazehert and Kindpaw were taking on another large cat with a dapple coat, while Nightshade helped Smallsky get two cats off of her. He saw Stifftail and Icepelt handling two other cats, and Brimstar battling two cats at once. Ironclaw was going to help him before he saw Petaltail being surrounded by three larger cats. Oakkit was behind her, hissing at the cats that were twice his size, while Petaltail swiped at the cat directly in front of her with her claws. Choosing the largest target, Ironclaw sped over then sunk his teeth into the hind-leg of the large tom. The tom yelled loudly then took off running, he dragged Ironclaw across the dirt while one of the other cats nipped and bit at his feet, failing to get a good grip.

"RETREAT!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

Ironclaw lost grip on the large cat then came to a stop, the biting on his feet disappeared, then everything went quiet except for one remaining struggle. Ironclaw rose then fell quickly; his right hind leg was covered in blood and numbness. He stood on all but one leg the pain to much to bare any weight on. He looked over and saw Nightshade biting into the scruff of a smaller cat. Smallsky bounced up and down excitedly.

"We've got one, we've got one of the attackers." She chanted. The small gray she-cat that was being dragged by the scruff was frightened, shaking, and covered in blood.

* * *

**I think that's the best I've written for this story in a while. How did I do on my first fight scene? And suggestion on making the future ones better? I NEED TO KNOW! Also are there any good warrior stories out there? I wanted to start reading other peoples work so I figured you guys would have some good suggestions. PM the stories if you got some. - **_**Hades**_


	12. Chapter 10 Those that Rise

Chapter 10 Rose from Ash and Fire

Stifftail rose to his feet, a small pain growing in his shoulder. He glanced over to see some blood drizzle from off of his pelt onto the ground. The cat he was fighting slashed him deep, but he was a deserter. He has no true bravery. A brave warrior would have fought till the end, not retreated. He noticed Nightshade holding a she-cat by the scruff roughly. The cat was obviously hurt but showed no signs of pain, just fear.

"We've got one. We've got one of the attackers!" shouted Smallsky. Each cat of Thunderclan crowded to catch a glimpse of cat. Stifftails brief glimpse at the shivering ball of fur was blocked by Blazehearts gigantic body. Stifftail silently hissed at the large cat before searching out a new viewing point. When he finally found a better view he saw the Brimstar had taken over the situation. Nightshade released the she-cat, and then quickly stalked away into the small crowd of cats. Brimstar walked up to the small she-cat who didn't dare move. Brimstar sniffed at the cat then flinched away. Insulting the cat with every move he made. The others just laughed.

"Who are you, _intruder_?" he hissed, the crowd was silenced by Brimstars tone in the use of the word intruder. The cat did not speak; she just shook rapidly with fear. Brimstar struck the cat painfully in the head. Stiff tail flinched back at his actions; as did everyone else.

"You speak when spoken too, rodent." He said. Stifftail, stared at Brimstar in shock.

"How dare you come into my territory, attack my Clan, and then disrespect me by not answering me! I will ask one more time and this time if you don't answer I will rip out your gizzard with my teeth, now tell me who you are?!" he shouted scornfully. Each hair on his back was raised with anger, his eyes glowed bright red and he bared his teeth to the small she-cat. Not a single noise was heard, not one cat dared to even blink. The fierceness of their leader scared them, this was a side not one cat has seen. Stifftail watched on. _Come on mouse-brain, answer him before he slaughters you, _Stifftail thought.

"They call me Skullfang." She said quietly. Brimstar laughed loudly.

"That's quite a fierce name for one that resembles a kittypet. Who is this _they_ that you speak of?" he asked, pacing around her, his red eyes never leaving her.

"_They _are the others. The ones you fought." She said fearfully.

"Do _they _have a name?" Brimstar asked.

"No…not yet." She said.

"When do you and your companions plan to make a name for yourselves?" Brimstar asked. The she-cat stopped shaking, and when she looked eyes with Brimstar, there was no fear, just pure hatred.

"When the four mighty clans of this forest are no more and we are covered in the blood of every cat in each clan. The days of the four mighty clans are numbered, nothing can save you. Your ancestors have abandoned you. There is only darkness and death left for you all. You cannot run, because we will find you. We are the shadows, we are the trees, and we are everything. And the new order of this forest will begin with the destruction of Thunderclan." The she-cat said, her voice rising in volume with every word. Brimstar did not speak; he did not move he just stared into the small blue eyes of this cat. No breathing was heard from one cat, there was nothing but dead silence.

"Nightshade…I want you to extract anymore information from this nuisance, and then get rid of her." Brimstar said, with no emotion. Brimstar rose to his feet, and then pounced off toward Highrock. Stifftail watched on as a hesitant Nightshade approached the small she-cat. She looked back toward the clan leader who stood magnificently atop Highrock.

"Brothers and sisters, what you see before you is a cat with no morals, no value, and no heart. This cat and his gang have threatened our very existence and our very way of life. They have disgraced Starclan and intend to rule our territory. I, as your leader, refuse to stand by and let this happen. From what I understand we are now on the brink of war. Whether or not the other clans are aware of this has not come to my knowledge but it is our duty to let them know. It is our duty to protect our home from these…Fiends. The gathering is just a quarter moon away, so we shall begin our preparations for that. If you are wounded, take yourself to Ironclaw, he will do what he can for your injuries. If you are healthy enough to run, then you will be put on patrol duty. That is all for now." He said calmly, almost too calmly.

He walked off to his den as all the injured made their way to Ironclaw, while the healthier cats sat by Nightshade, since she is the one who usually gives patrol orders. But Nightshade had not moved, she just stared at the new Thunderclan prisoner, and the prisoner just stared right back, almost challenging her. You had to be really bold or crazy to challenge Nightshade the way Skullfang did. But then again, you had to be really bold or crazy to create a war with Thunderclan.


End file.
